


HomeWrecker

by Angel Brown (babyhanel47)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lolita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhanel47/pseuds/Angel%20Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lolita Wright is just a girl trying to get through her years at Hogwarts without any drama but what happens when she starts to attract the attention of unlikely suitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar And Spice Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain S&M, sex with a minor, and yaoi action in later chapters.

She crossed her tan legs while pushing her heart shaped sunglasses up to act as a headband in her hair. She licked at the vanilla ice cream cone in her hand willing the boys staring at her to do something but she knew they wouldn’t. They stared and whistled but like all little boys, they are too afraid to try anything. She thought this with bitterness as she stood up showing off her perfectly rounded ass to the young wizards currently gawking at her daisy dukes and button up see through blouse. Her Doctor Martens thudding against the cobblestone as she made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Her mother was currently flirting with some poor guy who happened to walk into her trap, like a moth to a flame.  
Her name is Lolita Wright she’s sixteen and currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She comes from a pureblood family but spent most of her summer in America with her aunt, hence the L.A. look. She walks into the shop eyeing her mum. She walks the opposite direction up the stairs looking for any book to make the first week of school bearable. Usually a good book does it. She puts her fingertips to the books as she continues to lick at her ice cream cone. Stopping when suddenly a figure steps in front of her. She looks up at the tall figure. He has a cane with a silver snake head. His robes are neat and his platinum blonde hair flows behind him. All the while grayish ice blue eyes pierce into her gaze.  
“May I help you?” she asks in her sassy tone of voice. The corners of his lips twitch at her question.  
“You don’t work here, do you?” he asks looking her up and down. He takes in her natural curves, the way she holds herself. The soft tan skin of her legs and the formal way she walks around, like she owns the streets. The neatness of her collar on her see through button up shirt, the tell tale sign of a black lace bra faintly seen through the shirt. The purple heart shaped glasses on her reddish brown hair. She smiles at the look on his face.  
“No,” she says. He breaks his gaze at her body and looks at her face. The red pout of a young woman who knows how to stand her ground, the defined eyebrows and doe like eyes. She eyes him incredulously. The way he’s looking at her making her uncomfortable. She shifts putting one hand on her hip. He takes a moment to take in the turquoise hew of her nails. She’s walking perfection, he thinks silently to himself.  
“Has anyone ever told you, you could stop a war?” he asks looking into her earth colored eyes a cross between green and hazel. She smirks and then moves to walk past him.  
“Maybe,” she says continuing her lookout for a decent book.


	2. Sugar and Spice Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage intimate contact, S&M, boy on boy

She couldn’t help but like the way his gaze sent shivers up her spine but she wouldn’t will herself to pay attention to him. She knew how to drive boys insane but when it came to men, it was dangerous to keep them hanging. The man followed her as she continued to look for a good book, he just wasn’t letting up.  
“What’s your name?” he asks her. She shakes her head and silently chuckles. She puts her sunglasses back in place as she slowly turns to face him. She takes in how he looks at her, like a canine drooling over his treat.   
“That is something you’ll never hear coming from my lips, sir,” she says in her breathy voice. One of her idols is Marilyn Monroe she can’t help but mirror her intense charms and seductive ways of speaking.  
“And why is that?” he asks. She turns back around heading for the fiction section. He’s so bloody formal, she thinks to herself.   
“You’re a stranger to me,” she simply says stopping to look at the romance section. He watches her as he leans on his cane against the book shelf. She avoids looking at him, showing disinterest. This happened many times when looking in old record stores in America. Old men coming up to her hoping for some ass. What these hopeful males don’t know is that Lolita is in fact a virgin. No one has popped her cherry and she intends to keep it that way until she finds “the one”. Being seen as a whore is different from actually being one. She liked to give off that air that she knew who she was and where she was going so that people would think she’s a confident sexy young woman but really she’s as insecure as the usual Betty.   
“We could change that,” he says. She lets a small smile grace her lips as she finally pulls out a book laden in red with a single gun on the cover. The golden book she had been looking for giving her an excuse to turn back the way she came.  
“It will take a lot more than trying to be charming to change anything, sir, now if you’ll excuse me,” she says walking past him with the book. The book is Gunpowder Hearts by G.C. Lymen, a book about how a witch makes a Muggle man fall in love with her, how she slowly goes insane and ends up killing random men who try to get into her pants. How she sparks a revolution among women to not let men step over them. She walks up to the register and gives the man her money as she turns to stand by her mum. The man, who had been following her, vanished.  
…  
Cloud Jones is Lolita’s best gay friend. He knows everything there is to know about her and she him. To say that Cloud is handsome would be an overstatement; the boy is cute with specs and a girlish pout with ruffled brown hair. He watches as Lolita walks down the street with her heart shaped glasses and her glossy red pout. He smiles instantly at the book in hand. Gunpowder Hearts, the book Lolita had been pining over for ages. He stands closing the textbook in his hand. It is also known throughout Ravenclaw house that Cloud Jones is one hell of a nerd even for a Ravenclaw. He walks to meet her halfway slinging his arm with hers instantly.  
“Hello, love,” he says pecking her on the cheek. She smiles and then uses her sunglasses once again as a headband.  
“Hello, Cloud. How was your summer?” she asks. He sighs longingly.  
“Fine, but not as eventful as yours! How was the old fifty stars?” he asks in his curious/excited voice. She grins and sits down on a park side bench where they had decided to meet. He follows her action practically jumping up and down in excitement like a five year old.   
“It was marvelous. New York is amazing, the guys are hot and the clothes are great. L.A. was amazing, the beach was just to die for and the L.A. wizards made me want to never go home,” she says smiling fondly at the memories she made over the summer.  
“Oh, it sounds lovely,” he says with a moan putting his head exaggeratedly on her shoulder. She giggles and nudges his ribs.  
“Oh my god! Did you hear?” he asks suddenly gasping as his thoughts took a different turn. She raises a brow.  
“Hear what?” she asks in her inquiring voice trying to decide whether what he’s going to say is news worthy or just Cloud news. He instantly brightens again feeling even more excited and contented to be the first one to tell her.  
“Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!” he says. She looks at him and then smiles.  
“Really?” she asks. He nods his head proudly. She looks at her book. “How?”  
“No one knows, but imagine he’s out there somewhere,” he says looking out at the area in speculation. She can’t help but giggle.  
“I’ve forgotten how much I’ve missed your theatrics,” she says. He smiles and then leans into her.  
“So, tell me,” he says. She sighs.  
“Fine, I think Sirius Black is kinda hot in a murderous lunatic way,” she says grinning. He can’t help but giggle at her thoughts.  
“I knew you were going to say that, murderous, lunatic, and grungy are things you love in a man,” he says. She laughs.  
“It’s not a crime to be attracted to someone who can give a little sugar and then give a little spice,” she says. He laughs and then hugs her tightly.  
“I missed you Lola!” he says loudly. She laughs and hugs him back.  
“I expect we’re going to wreak havoc this year,” she says. He nods his head and pulls away.  
“Of course, darling, would we have it any other way?”


End file.
